Saki
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: She was also wearing a hidden leaf village headband around her neck that has scratches and burns on it.“Well, my names Saki, and Sasuke doesn’t know he has a sister either, only Itachi. I ran away when Sasuke was born because my parents wouldn’t allow me.
1. Saki

**This is my 2nd naruto fan fiction so flames are exepted and please review so i can get better!!!

* * *

_Chapter 1:__Saki_ **

"Besides Sai joining our group. There's one other person." Said Yamato as he turned around telling the new member to come front. They heard a sigh before a girl, at least a few years older then Naruto walked out. She had very long black hair with black highlights, a baggy black t-shirt with baggy red pants, and white shoes. She was also wearing a hidden leaf village headband around her neck that has scratches and burns on it. 

"Hey." she said looking down. Naruto couldn't keep his eye's off of her. She looked so……so…...beautiful and….familiar. He walked up to her and placed a hand on his chin. "You look familiar." He walked around the girl.

"We've seen you on one of our mission before." The girl felt like laughing but only snickered. The girl crossed her arms and smiled. Sakura walked up next to Naruto. "He's right, you do look familiar."

"Well, you probably know my brothers, or at least Naruto knows both of them, you probably only know one." She said pointing at Sakura. They looked at her still not knowing. "You might know him as the _avenger_?"

Theirs only one person Naruto could think of. "Sasuke." he said. She nodded. "Sasuke has a sister…..and a brother?" Sakura said. "I knew he had a brother but not a sister." said Naruto.

"Well, my names Saki, and Sasuke doesn't know he has a sister either, only Itachi. I ran away when Sasuke was born because my parents wouldn't allow me to be a ninja."

"Why not?" said Sakura. "To tell you the truth. They said that I wouldn't be right to be a ninja since I have a monster inside of me….just like you Naruto….." Saki looked down after she said that. "I'm sorry for you." said Sakura. Sai just scuffed. "When can we leave?" he said smiling his fake smile. Sakura and Naruto glared at him. Saki walked pasted them and walked up to Sai. She glared at him. "I think what you said to Naruto and Sakura were about you, right? Because you are a dickless panty waist and an ugly bitch…learn to get the people right in the group or else I'll have to kick your ass again….GOT IT!?"

_Damn! Did Sai just flinch? GO SAKI!, _Naruto and Sakura thought. "Lets get going now." said Captain Yamato while walking past them. Saki glared at him one more time before shoving him aside. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before following Saki, Sai following after them.


	2. They call it a fake smile for a reason

**Thanks for reviewing and please review to this chapter!!! thanks!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**It's called a fake smile for a reason...**

It has been at least one hour since they left Konoha. Saki was next to Naruto blocking him form looking or trying to pick a fight with Sai and Sakura was on the other side of Naruto holding him down when Sai would call him a dick or a dickless panty waist. Captain Yomato only sighed when ever he would here Naruto and Sai start to call each other names.

About 5 hours later someone finally said something nice…or at least….that's what Saki thought. "So, on our way to Konoha Sai was talking about Sasuke…and how pithetic you must have been to just let him walk out of the village like that without even stopping him. I yelled at him and almost beat him up for saying something like that about Sasuke but I just started running to Konoha because I just remembered that I needed to try to find you before he gets to you guys. But I was to late, ho got there and started to fight with you, Choji, and Shikamaru." said Saki as she put her hands behind her head. Sakura and Naruto instantly stopped.

"He said what?" Sakura said as Saki and the rest of them stopped. "Well, technically he was calling Sasuke a pussy and you guys jackasses, all because he thinks we're wasting his time making him look for a jackass pussy when we're actually looking for someone who's going to be pissed when he finds out that he was called a pussy. And just for the record Sai, Sasuke left the Village to get stronger because he thought Naruto was strong her him…SO GET YOUR STORY STRAIT YOU JACK-"

"You called Sasuke a pussy?!" Naruto yelled before charging at him and punching Sai in the face, making him fall to the other side of the road and hit his head on the fence. "Naruto!" said Sakura. "What?" he said shrugging, "He called Sasuke a pussy when he's the real pussy." said Sakura walking past Naruto and Saki and up to Sai. He knelt down and put a hand out. "Here." she said smiling. He hesitated but still grabbed it. He dusted himself off before getting punched in the stomach and breaking through the fence and into the lake behind the fence. Naruto and Saki gasped and Sakura just smirked. "Don't think I don't know about fake smiling. I invented it." Sakura said as she walked back to her new friends. "Hey! Enough!" Yomato yelled at them. Sai spat out water as he put his arms on land and hulled himself up. He stood up and put on a fake smile again.

"You are really good at faking emotions, apparently I need to work on my emotions." he said as he turned around and started walking again as Yomato started walking too. Sakura smiled and started to follow them, Naruto and Saki following them from 20 feet behind.

"Saki, he remind me a lot of….never mind." "Of who? Itachi?" she said looking at him, raising an eye brow. "Well, yeah. But you don't look anything like Sasuke or Itachi. "That's because I have two blood lines, Uchiha and…well….do you know anyone named…ummm….what was his name….I think it was Neji." She said as she looked at the sky, taping her chin. Naruto stopped in his tracks. "NEJI! YOUR RELATED TO NE-"

Saki covered his mouth. "Shush. That's just what my mom told me. She said that she was having an affair with a Hyuga while she was married to my dad. But he didn't know."--she took her hand off of his mouth--"Tell anyone and I'll break your neck." she whispered violently. He nodded as fast as he could. She grabbed his hand, which made Naruto blush, and pulled them to start walking again. She let go of his hand. "Look, not even the Hyuga's know yet. Right when my mom found out she was pregnant she never met that Hyuga again. All I know is that he's dead and so are my parents." she said as she hugged herself protectively and sighed. Naruto looked down and thought of something. "How do you know that he's dead?"

"You wouldn't like me anymore if you knew……" He laughed. "Come on what could be worst then kill…..oh….."

"I didn't just kill him, I used the 2 tailed Phoenix……" Naruto didn't look shocked. "People didn't like me when they found out that I had the nine tailed fox inside of me…" Saki looked at him. "They thought I was a monster. Ever since the first day I met Iruka **(I totally forgot his name, can someone remind me?) **sensei started to get to know me, the so on. All because of a few people I was able to have a life…..but Gaara wasn't….he just didn't get any friends, that is until he met Temari and Kankuro…" Naruto laughed a little. "It's funny you know. Have you ever hated a person so much….that you just wanted to thanks them for making you stronger….and becoming their friend then getting killed by them….You can hate a person so much, then love them just like that."

Saki smirked. "Please tell me that you and Sai aren't going to turn out like that…are you?"

"Hey!" He glared at her as he playfully punched her in the shoulder. She shrugged. "I couldn't help it." Sakura smiled at them. _They make such a cute couple, _Sakura thought as she turned back around. She stopped in her tracks. _No……

* * *

_

**_OMG!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?! I don't even know what happened...Please review, at least 10, and i'll make the next chapter longer!! thanks!!! now review!_**


	3. In Bloody Crys

_No….._, Sakura thought as she looked at the nauseating sight. She quickly turn and around and looked at Naruto and Saki's shocked faces. "Sai." Saki growled. She walked past Sakura and looked at the bloody sight of Yomato in front of them. _I should have listened to Okamo when he told me Sai was going to do something to ruin the plan…. _Saki instantly took a dagger from her pocket and threw it behind Naruto. They all heard something fall to the floor and looked behind them to see Sai, laying on the ground, bleeding while the dagger went through his heart. "Saki! Why did you do that?!" Sakura yelled. "Because, that's not really Sai." she said as she pointed into a tree and there was Sai, paper and brush out, ready to attack. They all out into there stances. Naruto put his hands together and started to create shadow clones. "Multi-Shadow clone no jutsu!" he yelled as shadow clones appeared in front and behind all of his, there we at least 100 of them from what Saki could tell. She smirked. "Byakugan!" She whispered as her violet eye's became an intense black _**(Since I made her with 2 blood lines I decided that her eye's should turn black) **_as her world, from her eye's, inverted to all shades of black and white. She smiled at Sakura telling her stay cool and don't go jumping at him. She sighed but listened to Saki. She looked back at Sai. She looked at the black splatter on the ground that was ink. She crouched down and crawled through the Naruto's, making sure that Sai didn't see her. Once she found her dagger she deactivated her blood line and looked at the real Naruto. "Naruto. Do anything that you can to distract him, ok?" she whispered. He nodded without looking at her. She started to run, still crouching down, into the forest.

Sakura looked around. _Where's Saki? _she though. "Rasangan! (SP? I forgot how to spell it)" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air at Sai. Sai sighed and jumped into the air as Naruto jumped onto a tree and jumped at Sai again. It hit him straight in the stomach as he fell to the ground as the other Naruto's caught him. Saki started running at Sai as Naruto landed behind her. "Chidori!" She yelled as her hand met with his stomach and he coughed out blood. She got some of Sai's blood on her wrist but she could wash it off. She put her hand around his neck, lifting him up in the air as the clones disappeared. His hand were pn her wrist, trying to make her let go. She took out her dagger again an put it behind his neck.

"Why did you do this?" she said. He tried to reply but he only chocked out more blood. She let go and put the dagger back in her pocket. "Why did you want to contact Oruchimaru(SP?)!?" She yelled into his face. Sakura walked behind Saki. "Let it go." she said while putting a hand on the girls shoulder. "No! He was going to kill my brother!" She shot at Sakura as tears ran down her eyes. "Ever since you last that stupid battle you showed no fuckin' emotion! Why can't you just me the way you were before!" She yelled punching him in the face after. She ran to him and picked him up by the neck again as blood spilled out of his mouth. "Saki, stop please!" Naruto said coming up to her. She held tighter onto his neck as she looked behind her at Naruto. She sighed as she let Sai go and as she fell onto the floor crying.

_**Flashback**_

_**Saki started crying as she was packing her things in her bag. She closed the bag and looked at her room one more time, and the last time, before she crawled out the window and jumped onto the ground. "Saki? What are you doing?" said Itachi as he was about to open the door to the house. She wiped away the tears as she looked at her brother. "I-I-…Mom and Dad won't let me be a ninja like you and I really want to be one." She said as she stood up as Itachi walked over to her and knelt down before her to her height. He frowned, "being a ninja is really hard, your risking your life everyday." He said as he picked her up. "Bu-But I want to help you and go on missions and be someone! No one knows me here!" she whined as Itachi walked over to a bench and sat down with her on his lap. **_

_**He laughed. "You know you can't do that. You might die, one of my friends died in the exams." He looked at her again. She sighed. "But I feel so useless, everyone is holding me back." she whined. He got up and set her down. "Look. I have an idea, I'll train you to become a ninja and when I think your ready, I'll let you become one….Fair enough?" he said as he put his hand out for her to shack. She thought for a minute. "Okay." she smiled. "Deal." she shook his hand.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_Itachi….why? _She felt warm arms wrap around her as she looked up to see Naruto holding her. She put her hand in his chest as she cried more. Her eye's were now turned red as the she felt the phoenix starting to take over.She soon got control over herself again but her eye's were still red and her white highlights started to turn purple. She groaned as her world turned to red and black.

"Naruto." Naruto heard her say before she went out cold. "Saki? Saki are you okay?" He lifted her head up to see her tears were blood. "Saki! Sakura!" He yelled for Sakura as he laid Saki down and Sakura to find out what was wrong with her.


	4. Memories are floodying back

"Naruto." Naruto heard her say before she went out cold. "Saki? Saki are you okay?" He lifted her head up to see her tears were blood. "Saki! Sakura!" He yelled for Sakura as he laid Saki down and Sakura to find out what was wrong with her.

It as been an hour since Saki as fallen unconscious and she stopped bleeding thought her eye's. Sakura was able to get some of the blood out of her eye's but when Saki will wake up, she'll have to do the rest.

Naruto was sitting on the ground next to Saki as she was slowly gaining consciousness. Naruto looked at Saki to see her still looking like the phoenix.

_**Dream sequence**_

_**Saki was running through the town, crying and sobbing her heart out. **HE LIED! HE LIED AND I BELIEVED HIM! **She yelled in her mind. "I can't believe I let him fool me again." She whispered to myself. She ran out of the village, never looking back. "HE'S A BASTARD AND I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED HIM!" The nine year old. She ran on and on until she saw the sand village. It was two or three days till she saw the sand village. She smiled as she ran into the opening. She was allowed into the village. No one knew how she was or is she was a ninja. 1 few years later she met a guy named Gaara and his two siblings, Kankuro and Temari, they became friends after a while. They taught her how to become a ninja. **_

_**But for some reason Gaara was always the one to talk to her before Temari and Kankuro even got to say hi. Gaara and her friendship started to grow into something more and soon Gaara asked her out. Of course she said yes. And a month after they fell in love….but the worst thing that could possibly happened…well…it happened. Saki got sent out on a C-Rank mission….alone. She was so pissed. She actually hade to beg the Kazage (forgot how to spell it) to at least get a few people to some with her. He said no, of course. And that night she didn't let anyone into her apartment. No even Gaara. She went on the mission the next day. One last good by the Gaara before going onto the mission. She looked by one more time and sighed as she left. But what she didn't know was that she was never going to come back. Everyone in the sand village said that she died or she ran away onto the sound village. All she knows is that only one person in the sand village knows she's still alive. But she never told anyone in the sand village that she's still alive. One year later she came back to the sand village to see Temari. She was the one who new she was still alive. She begged me to at least be able to tell Kankuro or Gaara because they have been trying to find out anything about Saki. She allowed her to tell Kankuro but when the time was right, she would tell Gaara. She left the village a week later. Right after she left Temari told them that Saki was till alive. Gaara was as happy as ever but he still didn't smile. While she was walking she knew that someone was following her. And she was right. Well almost. 4 people were following her. Three of them she didn't mind but the fourth one she did. **_

"_**What do you want, Itachi?" she said as she got into her stance once he showed himself. "You and my brother are the only Uchiha's left." He smirked. "Besides me." **_

_**I growled. "Wait. I have a brother?" I whispered. He nodded. I looked at his eye's. A Sharingan….He's never used that more then once when they were training. Saki activated her Byakugan and smiled. "Glad you guys are here." She said to them as they jumped down from the tree and smiled at her. "Anything to help a friend." Said Kankuro and he got his puppets ready. Temari got her ran out. And Gaara just stood there with his arms crossed. The fight when on for hours from what Saki remembered. All she remembers from the end was the he ran. She smiled at them as they helped her up. "Happy you guys made it in time." She smiled at them again but frowned when she saw Gaara looking down. "Look. I'm sorry that I didn't some back or send you anything. I thought Temari told you I was still alive." Gaara sighed. "It's okay….."I smiled. "Will you be able to come back." said Kankuro. I frowned. "I can now. Not since I found out that I have a brother….I'm sorry." I looked down. "It's okay. We have to go to Konoha anyways for exams." said Temari. "Well great. Because from when I learned. That's where my brother is." I crossed my arms. I looked at Gaara as Temari and Kankuro jumped onto a tree. Saki walked up to him and hugged him. He put his arms around her and hugged her back. "I've missed you." they said at the same time. **_

_**End Dream sequence**_

Saki groaned as she started to open her eyes. Naruto looked down to see that her eye's had no more blood on them and they were there regular shade of violet white. Naruto come over to her and was now above her face. "Wha-What happened?" She said, still trying to open her eye's. "Well…you kinda went on a rampage." he said while backing up to give her space. "Kinda?" She said while she place a hand on her hand and sat up. "Where's Sakura….and Sai?" she looked around. "Sai's still unconscious and Sakura's getting water from the pond." Naruto stood up and crossed his arms. "Why did you act like then when you were trying to kill Sai?" Naruto asked. Saki looked away. "It's…It's complicated. And it's a long story." He sat down in front of her. "I have time." he put a hand on her hand. She pulled her hand away and got up, still feeling weak she leaned onto and tree. "I need to tell you both what happened. How I ran away, and how I found out I had the Two tailed phoenix."


	5. Oruchimaru

**Look, in this story Itachi is older then he is in the episodes. When Saki was born he was about 10. So, now his age is different, but everyone else's in the same.**

Naruto looked up. 'Why is she acting so weird?', he asked as he watched her walk. She started moving over to Sai's un-moving body, looking at her hand that still had Sai's blood on it. She watched her red-soaked fingers move for a few seconds before she put her hand down and sighed.

**Saki's P.O.V **

_What wrong with me? I'm becoming like Itachi, losing control and only stopping when I…..I hear someone that treats me like a person and not a demon……or a prize._ I looked at Naruto behind me and let out a long breath. "Naruto…..", he nodded for me to continue. "Is Akatsuki still chasing you?" My eyes followed him as he got up and walked over to me. "Yeah." I frowned. "Good….because the leader is……is…..your-your father. But Naruto, you should know, the Fourth Hokage that you were told about and your village loves is not this man. He may have the body of the Fourth, but something happened to him that night of the attack, he got messed up. Don't hate the Fourth, your father Naruto, hate the man he has become. The man I know we will defeat." I looked at him, studying his face for his reaction. "What! That's him possible! It's a lie! It's all a lie! The fourth Hokage is long dead!" He yelled at me as his eye's started to reflect the nine tailed fox's and his scars started to get bolder. "It's true, I faced him before and….and….he has an Uzumaki ring. Naruto….I'm sorry to tell you this but it isn't a lie." Naruto had tears streaming down his cheeks. "That's not true.", he said, more to himself than anyone else. I looked at him and he started to remind me of the Gaara. I embraced him as he started to cry freely and he soon put his arms around me.

"Naruto…..You trust me…right?" I whispered to him. He nodded. "Good." I said as I hugged him tighter, I really needed to hear that.

**1 Month Later Normal P.O.V. **

"Orochimaru, if you want someone to serve you…then your looking at her." The long black haired girl said. Sasuke, who was standing behind Orochimaru, smirked. "He doesn't need anyone else to serve him." "If he want to get Konoha he does.", she replied with a cocky smile and a half glare at the raven haired boy. "He needs the strongest Uchiha in history." "There's only two Uchiha's left." She smiled, fully this time . "Three actually." Orochimaru smiled. "So…..You must be the Zetsumei Uchiha." The girl nodded. Sasuke could feel a mixture of emotions stir inside of him. Hate, for not knowing about this girl, Happiness, that another Uchiha survived the massacre, and others that he could not even describe. But the strongest emotion gripping him at the moment was confusion. "Why have I never heard of you?" asked Sasuke walking up to her. She put on an exasperated expression as she quickly explained, "You don't know 'bout me because I ran away when you were born. Itachi should have told you that you had a sister but I guess he didn't……oh well, too bad. And", she smirked before continuing, "another reason why you don't know me is because I have 3 blood lines." she finished and crossed her arms "Three bloodlines. I never knew that was possible." said Orochimaru. "Guess I'm just…..lucky." "Which bloodlines do you have?" said Kabuto quickly, allowing the medic in him to come out. ."Hyuuga, Uchiha, and-"

_**Which other bloodline will Saki have? **_


	6. Last Bloodline

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him as he was sleeping. He groaned. "What?" he said as he sat up and looked at Sakura. She glared at him intensely before continuing, "Its time to get moving." He got up and began to pack up the camp. As he rolled his sleeping bag he thought solemnly, _I still can't believe Saki and Sai went with Orochimaru. I'm such a baka!_ Naruto paused to look at his scarred hand. It was only when Sakura began to yell again that he closed his hand, sighed and continued to pack. Once the site was void of any indication that they were ever there, the two shinobi set off.

* * *

Sai watched as Saki and Sasuke continued to fight fiercely. He was once again back to his stoic state, showing no true emotion. _This is stupid_, he thought as he jumped onto the platform next to them. "Will you two ever stop fighting? It gets so damn annoying." He yelled, but not too loudly, at them. They each glared at the artist with the signature Uchiha glare. But it was Saki who spoke. "Do I need to beat your ass again Sai?", before he could even retort, she once again spoke up. "LEAVE US!" Sasuke just sighed. "You two are pathetic." he stated.

They both turned simultaneously to look at the Uchiha, with daggers in their eyes. Saki then rolled her eyes and muttered. "You act just like Itachi now", it was barely above a whisper, but Sasuke's well tuned ears were easily able to hear it. His eye twitched as his face began to flood with anger. "I am nothing like that monster!" he hissed. She nodded without looking at him. "Based on the last time I met him, your acting just like his clone." she then crossed her arms and smirked at him. He closed his eyes, as if fighting off a terrifying migraine, and allowed the anger to flush from his face, "Look, lets just stop fighting about who is a better ninja, it is resulting in nothing more then headaches. "

"Mostly for me." He whispered the last part. Saki shrugged. "Okay, just since, we all know who is going to win." she started to walk away leaving a shocked and pissed off Sasuke and Sai, ever the emotionless one, there gaping after her. "I really can't believe I'm related to her." Sai sighed and then thought of a way to get on Sasuke's nerves, an activity he always enjoyed. He plastered on one of his infamous fake grins before he spoke, "Well, it seems you are going to be related to someone else soon as well…" he waited for a reaction from the raven haired boy before continuing "……apparently she is quite serious with a certain man named Gaara. Once she is satisfied with her training with Orochimaru." He finished and looked at Sasuke, who was shocked to say the least. "Gaara?… Gaara! Why Gaara?!", He yelled to himself. Satisfied with his work, Sai walked away leaving Sasuke to sulk and ponder his thoughts.

* * *

Sakura looked at the gates of Konoha. "How are we going to explain that the mission was a failure?" asked Naruto. She shrugged. "Lets just rest for a while, then we'll tell the Hokage." She started to walk into Konoha, Naruto following her. _I wonder how Saki is doing, _was all Naruto could think of right now.

* * *

She exhaled as she looked at the ceiling of he "room". She was laying on her uncomfortable temporary bed. Her eyes then focused on the door as it started to open, only to see Sasuke. She groaned. "If your going to start saying that you are a better ninja than me, then I suggest you get out." she said, once again allowing herself to stare at the ceiling. "Its not that." he stated plainly as he closed the door. "I heard about you and Gaara." it wasn't really a question, more like a statement. "Why would you care who I love?" she looked her him from the corner of her eye. _Love?, _he thought to himself, _She is serious about this._ "Because I'm your brother." She scoffed. "Oh, so all of a sudden you want to be my brother because….." She sat up to let him fill in the rest of the sentence. "Look. I just found out I had a sister a week ago. So don't get so cocky." he crossed his arms. She looked away. "Your just like him." she whispered. "Like Itachi." she said. "Just filling in for the years lost. Acting like you've known me for my whole life but you haven't even known me for half. So just get out!" she yelled as her highlights started to turn white and her eyes went purple. The sudden change of features caused him to back up. "What…… What the hell?." he whispered. "Don't pretend act surprised. Naruto didn't seem surprised when he found out…..but then again, you are nothing like Naruto-kun."

"Shut up." he whispered huskily. "So….you do miss them.", she stated with an almost hopeful smile. She then changed the subject. "Ne, when are you going to kill him? Don't think it isn't painfully obvious that when he needs to change bodies, since he plans on taking you as his new container, you are going to kill him. Or at least try." right at that he walked over of the room.


	7. Illusions

She walked out of the room following Sasuke. "Oh, and like you've never liked someone?" she said as she stepped in front of him. He crossed his arms. "Why do you care?" . Saki winced at the thought of her own words being used against her. "Because I can help you." she said smirking.

"I don't need your help." he said pushing past Saki. Saki grabbed his wrist.

"Yes you do." she said. He didn't answer.

"Unless you want to die quicker." she activated her Sharingan and Byakugan. He looked at her and tried to back away but was frozen in place.

Her eye's were pure black with white pupils.

"Aw, we're not scared now are we?" she hissed, noticing her brother's body movements. Sasuke was scared, but he still didn't answer. "You want to be even more scared?", she asked as her highlights started to turn white, but her eye's stayed the same. At the same time whiskers started to appear on the side of her face and became bolder just like Naruto's. "Wha-What are you?", he stammered. She started to create an illusion and brought him inside of it.** _She brought out a sword and pointed it at his heart, "Your worst nightmare." she hissed as she brought the sword back and stabbed it into his stomach. He yelled out in pain as blood came out of his mouth and onto the sword. _**

He fell from the illusion and looked up at her. "Naruto-kun is more powerful because he accepts people and helps them. You don't listen to anyone and keep yourself isolated, and that's why you are weak. I'm ashamed to call you my brother. No wonder Itachi left you to lay in misery." after that she walked away back into her room and shut the door. On the other side she wondered if she had gone too far. She was only trying to teach him that he needed to open up to people

_I'm not weak….I'm just…I just can't be weak_, he stuttered as he continued to choke from the pain.


	8. Gaara

He got up from the floor and stood up. He froze. "Wow…..your weaker then I thought." said Sai. He growled and pushed past him and started to run to his temporary room.

Saki groaned as she laid down onto the bed. She hated being here, have to act tuff and being the only girl is hard. She sighed as she remembered the times in the sand village with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and soon drifted off to sleep.

_**Saki ran away. She ran away and never wanted to turn back. He lied to her. HE LIED TO HER! I have to kill him. I have to become a ninja, so I can kill him. She thought as she started to run out of the village. **_

_**One week later she knew ANBU members were looking for her. Apparently Itachi said she was a ninja in training so the considered her as a missing nin. But she was not a ninja and she was not in training, with him anyway that is. An ANBU member then suddenly jumped onto the tree was looking. She gasped as she ran in the opposite direction. "I found her!" the ANBU member yelled. She sighed in defeat as she walked out from behind the tree and the ANBU members jumped down. "It's okay, we are here to take you back." one assured as she came up to her. Saki stepped back. "I can't go back…he'll-he'll kill me." She muttered. "Who?" said the one walking to her. "Itachi." Even though she was 13, she thought she could at least still try to act hopeless. **_

_**1 year later **_

_**She sighed as she fell onto the soft sand. She opened her eye's after hearing some one stop beside her. It was a girl but she was to blurry to see. "Where's she from?" said one person, from what Saki could tell, there was three people. "I don't know, but all I can say is that she's not from around here." I sat up. "I'm from the Uchiha clan." I said . The one with the fan in her hand smiled. "I'm Temari. This is Kankuro and Gaara." They nodded to her. She got up and dusted herself off. "I think we should take her back to the village." said Kankuro. Temari nodded but Gaara didn't really care from what she could tell. **_

_**6 months later **_

"_**Hey Temari?" said Saki as she walked into their apartment. They shared an apartment until Saki could afford her own. "Yeah?" Temari said from the couch. Saki closed the door behind her. "What should I say if someone asked me out?" "Who asked you out?" Temari said from the couch. **_

"_**I'm not saying someone asked me out." She said walking to Temari and sitting next to her staring at the screen TV. "Seriously, tell me who!?" Saki mumbled something that she couldn't understand. "Well, I know you were just with Gaara and Kankuro. So……. Kankuro asked you out?" Saki shook her head. "Gaara!? I never could have expected Gaara to-" **_

"_**HE KISSED ME!" Saki cut off Temari. Kankuro and Gaara walked in a few minutes later and didn't see anyone. "Temari? Saki?" said Kankuro. Gaara sighed. "It was a waste of time coming here." said Gaara crossing his arms and sighing. "Shut up for once Gaara, you've been complaining about coming here since we started walking here. Why?" asked Kankuro. "None of your business." said Gaara looking away.**_

_**Temari walked through the main door with Saki behind here. "Oh, hey guys." said Temari walking past them and pulling Kankuro out the door with her. "What the hell Temari?!" They heard Kankuro scream from outside. "Shut up and come with me!" Temari yelled back. Saki looked down and sighed. **_

"_**I need to talk to you." They both said at the same time. Saki blushed and looked down while Gaara just looked down. "I need to talk to you about what happened an hour ago." said Gaara. "Yes….." said Saki walking over to him. "I wanted to say…I'm-I'm….", Gaara continued, becoming nervous. "It's okay. And my answer is yes." , she replied as she silenced him with a finger. **_

_**Gaara looked up at her. "Wha-I thought you would've said no-" "You thought. I never said no though, did I?" Saki said before leaning in and kissing him. **_

_**Where the Konoha dance, fire burns…… **_

_**The shadow of the fire will flash over the village…… **_

_**And the leaves will grow once again……**_

Saki shot up from her sleep as she looked around the room. "I came to say you were right and I do need to communicate more to other people and blah, blah, blah….." said Sasuke walking over from the door to her. "Get out." Saki said, tears streaming down her face. "Huh?" She looked at him. "Get out and don't bother me."

"What's wrong? I can help." he said closing the door and walking back over to her. "It's just….It's just I miss my friends so much and…..and I miss Gaara. I need him, at least to see him one more time before…… ." she said wiping away the tears. "…before I die."


	9. Itachi

"Die?"

"He's going to kill us. Both of us." she started to shake violently. Sasuke hugged her. "Who's…..he?" he whispered to her.

"I….Ita….Itachi." he whispered as she started to stop shaking. Sasuke let her go and leaned down in front of her. "He's not going to kill us…..because you can beat him. You can beat anyone…..haha…you even beat me." She laughed a little, trying to forget about what would happen in the future. She looked up and froze.

"_**You need to kill people to survive….even the people who are stronger than you." **_she heard someone say. She started to back up from Sasuke. "Get….Get away from me." she whispered. "Nani?"

"Get away from me." her eye's started to turn black. "LET ME GO!" she yelled to no one. _She is not talking to me? _he gasped as he got up and grabbed her wrists. "STOP IT!" She yelled again. Just then the door busted open and he saw Kabuto and Sai.

"What's wrong with her?!" Kabuto yelled. "You tell me!" Sasuke yelled back, pushing Saki onto the floor. Purple chakra started to surround her. "LET ME GO!" She yelled again at the confused people. "Let me go Itachi!" She yelled. _Itachi? KUSO! _Sasuke instantly looked at Kabuto and Sai. They smirked and reverted to their true forms. "Itachi….Kisame…." he got up and got out of Saki's way. Her eye's were forced open as the started to glow black. She shot up and growled again as the purple chakra went back into her body. She got up, head hanging low, and blood dropping from her mouth. "I will never be put down…..I will never be forced to do things I don't want to do……." she activated her Blood lines. Her head shot up as her eyes turned from black to a glowing light blue.

"I will not follow in your foot steps…..Itachi." she growled as she started to walk toward him. "Saki…..long time no see."

"Not long enough." she stopped about a good six feet away from him. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he start stood next to Saki. "Itachi….even though I want to kill you. You broke her heart first, so I guess rightfully she has first dibs. Besides, she can kill you quicker than even I can. I would be afraid if I were you, she's a better ninja then you could ever imagine. Oh, and Kisame…..go fuck yourself." Itachi smirked. "I know every move you ever learned Saki…..besides…..you can't beat me….." He opened his eye's again and stared at her. "If he pulls me into an illusion, force your chakra into me." she whispered to Sasuke. He nodded back to her as they both got into their fighting stances.


	10. Love

"Itachi…..if you know what's best for you I suggest that you leave." said Saki, whiskers getting bolder, highlights starting to turn white, hair starting to get longer, and her eyes turning a glowing light blue.

"Why are your eyes always turning light blue instead of black?" Sasuke asked

"I'll tell ya later." she said before jumping toward Itachi and throwing a punch at him. He caught her hand in his and smirked at he brought his lips to her ear. "Your just like you were before…..weak…..useless….. hated by everyone." She growled as she kneed him in the groin and smirked as he fell onto the floor.

---------------------

Gaara groaned as he looked at all the papers he had to sign today. He got up from his desk and started to walk home. He opened the door and walked into the room his siblings were in. He saw Kankuro watching TV. and Temari cooking. He passed by them, going straight into his room, shutting it quickly behind him. He fell onto his bed and groaned, closing his eyes.

_**Flashback**_

**She dodged more sand as she shot kunai knives at him, the sand protecting him from each one. They have been training daily with each other everyday at 5, neither of them ever missing a practice. She groaned as she felt the sand wrap around her leg. He smirked at his victory, he had beat her again. The sand let her leg go as it went back into his gourd. **

"**Gaara-kun I will never be able to beat you so why do I even try?" she said as Kankuro walked to up her. **

"**Its okay, Saki…..you'll beat me sooner or later." he said walking towards them. **

"**Hn….it took me while to beat Gaara but I did once…..only once." he looked down and made a weird kind of noise. She put her arms around the necks of the two shinobi. **

"**Let's go home." she smiled. Gaara glared at first at the hand around his neck but softened. "I need to talk to you first." he said without looking at her. She let go of their necks and looked at him concerned. "We'll meet you back at the house….." he said to Kankuro. Kankuro nodded and started running back to the house. "What did you want to talk about?" asked Saki still looking at him concerned. **

"**Um…..Uh…..I really don't know how to say this." he murmured. She giggled. **

"**Look, whatever you have to say, just say it….. baka.", she grinned as she added the last part, knowing it would get a reaction out of him. "You don't have to call me baka." he crossed his arms. She smirked. "Fine. Nani?" **

"**Well…..I was wondering…." _Gaara? Shuddering? This can't be good….._, she thought to herself as she watched him. "If you would…..go….out….with me?" he said looking away. She smiled at him then smirked. "I never thought you would be the one to ask me out first, I mean before Kankuro….." He looked at her and smiled. "I accept your offe-"But she was cut off by something soft and warm consuming her lips. She opened her eyes only to see Gaara's eyes, closed in pleasure. Gaara was kissing her. She pulled back a bit and looked at him, blushing. "I would love to go on a date with you…..Gaara-kun." **

_**End Flashback**_

He smiled as he remembered his first kiss. Even though it wasn't what he really expected, he had always imagined it as boring and unnecessary. But it was….magical. He groaned as he opened his tired eyes. He really needed to get some sleep for once in his life. Sure he slept a few times before but only for an hour or two.

Right when he was about to try to go to sleep there was a knock on the door. He sighed, "Nani?" Kankuro opened the door and leaned on the door frame. "Look, I don't even remember how long you've been like this but its getting annoying. If you love her so much why don't you go after her? She'd be happy to see you, you'd be happy to see her. Happy ending."

"It's not that I don't love her and all. It's just I'm worried. She hasn't written to me in 5 months, she hasn't come by to see us….what if she's dead or has moved on?" he said.

"Gaara…..your not usually the worrier. That's Temari's job, your's is to protect Suna and find your girlfriend and stop worrying." he walked over to Gaara. Gaara looked down and sighed. He walked past Kankuro and said, "You are in charge of Suna while I'm gone. I'm going after her." he crossed his arms and smirked. Kankuro smiled.

"Good, tell Saki that Kankuro and Temari said Hi." He nodded and went downstairs to talk to Temari.

-------------

Saki groaned as she was thrown to the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL IS OROCHIMARU?!?!" Sasuke yelled at Saki.

She got up and lunged at Itachi, aiming for the gut and for a direct hit as Itachi spat out blood and hit the wall before falling to the ground. Kisame went unconscious after a few jabs on his pressure points from Saki.

"Sasuke, get your Chidori ready."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" She yelled at him, activating her bloodlines. He did as he was told. And Saki started to make Rasengan. Sasuke stared in awe. She really does have Naruto inside of her at times. He shook that thought away as they both started to charge for Itachi. "Chidori/Rasangan!" When the smoke cleared all you could see was white plaster. "Deidara." she whispered.

She pulled Sasuke back inside the room as the boom went off and the whole place started to crumble from the inside. She helped Sasuke up as they started to run out the of falling building. Once near the entrance she saw a rock was about to fall on Sasuke. "No!" She yelled as she pushed Sasuke out of the way and the rock fell on her. He looked behind him as he got up. "Saki!?" He yelled.

He picked her up bridal style carrying her outside, and away from danger. "Saki? Saki!? SAKI?!?!?!" He yelled as he fell on all fours and let tears fall. "The only Uchiha brave enough and not scared of Itachi……The real Uchiha clan avenger." "You love me that much, ne?" He turned around to see Saki standing behind him. "What.the.hell? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" He looked down at the Saki he had saved, only to see it poof into smoke. She snickered. "It was a shadow clone…..duh!" He growled at the turned away to be met face to face with Sai.

-----------------

Gaara was running through the forest before he saw the gates of Konoha. Last time she sent them a letter was from Konoha. He ran straight threw the gates and started running for her apartment. He opened the door to her apartment only to see that no one was there. _Maybe she is on a mission_., he thought as he walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He sat on the couch and saw a scroll on the table. He raised an non-existing eyebrow and walked over to the table to pick up the scroll. It didn't have a seal on it so he opened it.

_**Dear Gaara, **_

_**I might be heading to Suna for my next mission, I really can't wait to see you, Temari, and even pervy Kankuro. I can not wait to see how much of a better ninja you guys have become, definitely better then what kind of nin training I'm going through here. Well, I leaving in about a mouth if I don't get assigned another mission before then. I probably will because I have to assist Team 7. Well, tell Temari and Kankuro I said hi and that's pretty much it. I love you Gaara.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Saki **_

He set the note down and chuckled. They probably have changed since 5 months ago. But ninja or not they're still friends. He got his stuff and headed for the Hokage's tower. ----------------

Saki, Sasuke, and Sai had been walking to the next base that Orochimaru had. Saki had noticed that it was close to Suna. She stopped when she saw the gates of Suna. "Guys, I've got an idea. Lets stay in Suna for one night?" she said pointing to the village. Sasuke shook his head. "No. We're not going to see Gaara."

"I didn't want to see Gaara you cry baby. I wanted to see someone else." she smirked. ------------------

She walked into the Kazekage's tower with Sai. Sasuke decided to just go to the base and they let him. Saki knocked on one of the doors and walked in after hearing the ok. "Hey Kankuro? How the paper work?" she smirked as she crossed her arms. He looked up and his jaw fell. He got up instantly and ran to Saki giving her a hug. "Your alive! Is Gaara here?" Saki raised as eye brow and pulled back from Kankuro. "You mean Gaara isn't here?" she asked sadly. "Well, yeah, he really wanted to see you so he started for Konoha about 2 days ago." he said looking at Sai. "And this is?"

"Sai." he put on his fake smile.

---------------

Gaara ran out of the Konoha gates, he was running back to Suna to get his siblings. He topped for a minute, thinking about the note. He a transported back to Suna in a cloud of sand. He looked at the gates and sighed as he started to run to his tower. Once there, he ran to his office to see Kankuro, Saki, and some other person. "Saki?" he said. She turned around and smiled. "Hello, Sandman-kun." she hugged him as he hugged back. "I've missed you." she whispered into his ear. "Me too."


	11. Keiko

**Saki's POV**

Gaara chuckled. I hugged him tighter. Kankuro laughed a little and Sai just stared. "So, Saki, where have you been lately?" said Kankuro breaking me and Gaara up. I froze. "I-I can't tell you…." I trailed off, looking down ashamed. "If you knew, you wouldn't talk to me anymore." I took a step back to Sai. Sai raised an eye brow confused. "Why can't you tell them we've been with Oru-"

"Shut it, Sai." I threatened. "Sai, go back to Sasuke." I whispered to him. He nodded before walking out. "Look, if you knew who I was dealing with as me leader….you wouldn't talk to me anymore…..or even want me around."

"Try us." said Gaara crossing his arms. I growled. "No. I can't tell you." I said before turning my back, but Gaara's sand rapped itself around my ankle. I glared at the door before turning my head a bit. "You can do whatever you want to me, but this is one thing I can't tell you…..I'm sorry….." I looked back at the door waiting for the said to release me…but it didn't. Gaara came in front of me, his arms uncrossed. "Look….we all have secrets and some secrets we can't tell because people will hate us after it." He recalled his uncle telling him he hated him.

I growled, my hands turning into fists and my seeing started turning inverted. _NO! NOT HERE! _It was to late, the demons power made it's way around my body. I yelled in pain as I fell to the floor, letting tears escape my closed eye's. Gaara was at my side in a flash, restraining me. I started to lash out, purple chakra making it's way around my body, two tails coming out of the chakra. Was I that enraged to go into Keiko?

**NORMAL POV**

The purple chakra soon disappeared inside of Saki and she was laying, motionless, on the floor.

"At least now we know who's she's working with." murmured Gaara. "And how do we know that?" said Kankuro, helping Gaara get Saki off of the floor. "Their's only one person I remember working with that ever did this kind of damage to a person, even with a demon……Oruchimaru."

**OK, I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATAED IN A LONG TIME BUT!! I'M GOING TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, PROBABLY WHENEVER I FINISH A CHAPTER INSTEAD OF WAITING ON DAY TO POST IT I'LL POST IT IN A FEW HOURS, BUT SINCE I'M IN NEW ZEALAND RIGHT NOW IT'S GOING TO BE WEIRD WHEN IT'S UPLOADED, IT'S PROBABLY GOING TO BE 3:00 AM WHEN I UPDATE IT, BUT PLEASE REVIEW TO THIS AND BLAH, BLAH, BLAH……..**


End file.
